elderscrollsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Coldharbour
Coldharbour 'é o plano de Oblivion que é associado a Molag Bal. Assemelha-se a Nirn, mas o solo nada mais é do que lodo; o céu constantemente queima, e também o ar é congelante. Sabe-se Até mesmo que há um Palácio Imperial alternativo, como descrito em ''The Doors of Oblivion, mas pingando sangue e carregado de cadáveres.1 Coldharbour é conhecido como um dos mais inóspitos reinos de Oblivion. Como a esfera Molag Bal é a dominação e a escravização dos mortais, e porque ele é conhecido como o Deus dos Esquemas, não é de admirar que qualquer mortal que entre no reino seja capturado, escravizado e transformado em um dos Soul Shriven de Molag Bal: escravos sem alma trabalhando pela eternidade sobre o comando de Molag Bal. Este reino é conhecido por suas vastas canalizações de escravos e trabalhadores, abismos rochosos mortos e sombrios e ruínas retorcidas e abandonadas, algumas arrancadas diretamente de Nirn, como a aldeia argôniana de Haj Uxith. Sabe-se que os Daedra vagam pelo reino e se encontram junto aos servos de Molag Bal. Alguns Daedra de Coldharbour inclui Harvesters, Dremora, Scamps, Soul Shriven e atronachs, Embora haja muito mais. Alguns acreditam que Coldharbour é uma premonição do futuro de Nirn. Foi revelado em Dawnguard por meio de uma conversa com Serana e Harkon que mulheres que foram transformadas em Lordes Vampiros durante um ritual com Molag Bal ficaram conhecidas como As Filhas de Coldharbour. '''Planemeld No ano 2E 582, Molag Bal tentou fundir a Nirn com a Coldharbour usando máquinas interplanares conhecidas como Dark Anchors. Com a barreira entre reinos enfraquecidos e os Dragonfires escurecidos, Molag Bal foi capaz de lançar uma invasão em grande escala de Tamriel. Cabe ao vestígio, um dos ex-escravos de Molag Bal, derrubar o Deus dos Esquemas e o Planemeld para salvar Nirn. Locais Sublocais * Fist of Stone * Shrouded Plain * The Black Garrison Cidades * The Hollow City Assentamentos e Fortalezas * Haj Uxith * The Everfull Flagon * The Reaver Citadel * Spurned Peak * The Lost Fleet * The Moonless Walk Cavernas, Ruínas e Minas * The Black Forge * Court of Contempt * The Great Shackle * The Endless Stair * Library of Dusk * The Lightless Oubliette * The Manor of Revelry * Tower of Lies * The Vile Laboratory Campos de Batalha, Cemitérios e Criptas * The Chasm * The Orchard * Cliffs of Failure Delves * Aba-Loria * The Cave of Trophies * The Vault of Haman Forgefire * The Grotto of Depravity * Mal Sorra's Tomb * The Wailing Maw Dungeons para grupos * Village of the Lost * Vaults of Madness Chefões * Aba-Darre * Daedroth Larder * Risen Court * Cynhamoth's Grove * Duriatundur's Killing Field * Zemarek's Hollow Pontos de Interesse * Cadwell's Hovel * Font of Schemes * Deathspinner's Lair * Endless Overlook * Fighters Guildhall * Mages Guildhall * Forsaken Village * Shrine of Kyne * Survivor's Camp Pontos de Teletransporte * Hollow City Wayshrine * The Chasm Wayshrine * Court of Contempt Wayshrine * Great Shackle Wayshrine * Library of Dusk Wayshrine * Manor of Revelry Wayshrine * Moonless Walk Wayshrine * The Orchard Wayshrine * Reaver Citadel Wayshrine * Shrouded Plains Wayshrine * Haj Uxith Wayshrine * Endless Stair Wayshrine * Everfull Flagon Wayshrine Quests (Missões) * Messages Across Tamriel * The Weight of Three Crowns * The Hollow City * The Army of Meridia * Into the Woods * An Unusual Circumstance * The Shadow's Embrace * Light from the Darkness * Vanus Unleashed * Breaking the Shackle * Crossing the Chasm * The Harvest Heart * The Citadel Must Fall * The Final Assault * The Library of Dusk * The Lost Lute * Through the Daedric Lens * Truth, Lies and Prisoners * Saving Stibbons * Wisdom of the Ages * A Bargain with Shadows * The Endless War * Holes in the World * A Misplaced Pendant * The Soul-Meld Mage * Special Blend * A Thorn in Your Side * The Will of the Worm * The Anguish Gem * Between Blood and Bone * A Graveyard of Ships * News of Fallen Kin * Old Bones * What the Heart Wants * Mind of Madness Skyshards * Aparições * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (mencionado apenas) 1 * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (mencionado apenas) 1 * The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard (apenas mencionado) 2 * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls Online: Imperial City Referencas # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 The Doors of Oblivion # ↑ Dialogue with Serana de:Kalthafen es:Puerto Gélido (Online) it:Coldharbour ru:Хладная Гавань pl:Mroźna_Przystań ja:Coldharbour uk:Холодна Гавань nl:Coldharbour en:Coldharbour fr:Havreglace Categoria:Daedric Princes Categoria:Planos de Oblivion Categoria:The Elder Scrolls Online